With a marked increase in the frequency of Candida infections in recent years there is a need for further understanding of the pathogenesis of Candida infections and for improved diagnosis and therapy. The studies outlined will examine the intraocular pathogenesis of hematogenous Candida endophthalmitis in the rabbit using electronmicroscopy and immunoelectronmicroscopy to determine intraocular defense mechanisms. The growth of the yeast phase cell and its engulfment will be examined in timed studies. The potential of different Candida species; C. tropicalis, C. stellatoidea, C. krusei, C. parapsilosis, C. guellieramondii, and C. albicans and other fungi to produce hematogenous endophthalmitis will be studied. Methods will be developed to distinguish the lesion of Candida endophthalmitis from other lesions with similar appearance including use of fluorescein labeled antibodies, anterior chamber antibody determinations, gas liquid chromotography of anterior chamber fluid, and fluorescein angiography. In the rabbit we will also study alternative methods of treatment of Candida endophthalmitis including new antifungal agents including miconazole and methyl ester of amphotericin and laser ablation. Clinical studies will examine the incidence of hematogenous Candida endophthalmitis in patients with candidemia and chorio retinitis of unknown etiology in autopsy material. Improved methods of chemotherapy will be used in patients if indicated by animal experiments.